Hamish's Revenge
by blackfire93
Summary: Alice decide's to stay in Underland after the Hatter accidently let's her know that he is in love with her however Alice's wants to tell her mother about the Hatter so the Hatter and Alice go back up to her world promising that after 7 day's they would return to Underland and be wed. However Hamish is not about to let Alice go that easily. Come along for the wild ride!
1. Chapter 1

**ALICE IN WONDERLAND**

**!**CHAPTER ONE**!**

**[AN: PLEASE ****READ AND REVIEW.****]**

The battle was over, the Jabberwocky dead and the White Queen was once again wearing the crown, everyone in Underland was in high spirits. Everyone that is except the two people who had made everything possible, Tarrent Hightop, better known as the Mad Hatter, and Alice, the girl who had defeated the Jabberwocky and saved Underland. The Mad Hatter watched with dread as the White Queen gave Alice a vile filled with the Jabberwocky's putrid purple blood and told Alice that drinking the blood would take her back to the Overland. However the White Queen requested that Alice stay another day for a party that the White Queen was throwing in Alice's favor, Alice agreed and for a moment the Hatter's heart stopped in happiness.

What a party it was the whole of Underland was invited and just about everyone showed up, Molly the mouse was there as was the March Hare and the dog and his mate and their pups, basically everyone Alice had met and lots more. Everyone in Underland was so happy to be rid of the Blood Red Queen and the evil Jabberwocky, there was laughter and smiles all around as the White Queen's castle continued to fill up with animals and people of all shapes and sizes. The twins Tweedledee and Tweedledum were there as well and they told their version of how they met Alice, of course there was a lot of confused people since the twins never got more than two words into the story before they begin to argue.

Alice had a great time her lips ached from smiling so much at the jokes and stories that were told to her; however Alice wasn't as happy as she tried to project. Alice hadn't seen the Mad Hatter or Terrance as she thought of him, and this saddened her a great deal. Finally after at least two hours of dancing and eating and laughing Alice decided to get some fresh air so she snuck outside, she had promised to dance with one of the twins and the other one felt left out so he had grabbed Alice and begun to dance and the first one refused to be beaten so Alice had been forced to dance with both of them several times.

Alice was surprised when she saw that no-one else was in the Queen's garden but at the same time she was relieved to have some time to herself. Alice pulled the vile that contained the Jabberwocky's blood out from the neckline of the sapphire blue dress the Queen had commissioned the Mad Hatter to make for Alice. "_What should I do?" _Alice wondered to herself she knew that her mother would be able to take care of herself and that her sister would comfort their mother but why should she stay in Underland? What was the reason she didn't want to return to her life above and forget about Underland? Tarrent. One name, one person, **her** one person, the one she loved with all her heart. She wasn't sure when she had fully accepted the fact but she knew that she had started to fall in love with Tarrent the moment she met him thirteen years ago.

She loved everything about him, how his voice would change going Scottish when he grew agitated and returning to a soft normal when he grew calm, how his eye's changed colors, how he would lay down his life to do what was right, how his flaming orange hair stuck out in all directions from the green and gold floral top hat with the pink ribbon and pins sticking out of it that he always wore. How he listened completely to everything you said, how he kept his friends close to his heart, on and on and on, Alice could name dozen's of things that she loved about him… but he didn't love her. Alice knew that because his eye's never changed color his voice never wavered or deepened when he said her name and talked to her. Also he was already at the very least thirty and he had been the same age since they had met when she was a very little girl of six, the memories had come back to her as she fought the Jabberwocky and listed the impossible things. Alice sighed what should she do? Should she return to her world above and to Hamish and the boring life that surely awaited her and that would forever keep her away from the man she loved, or should she stay in Underland knowing that Tarrent would never love her the way she loved him and that one day he would fall in love with a woman from Underland and leaving her mother and sister and the rest of her family and friends to wonder where she had gone and if she was ever going to come back.

Alice bit her bottom lip hard as she studied the bottle of purple blood, well she didn't have to go through with the marriage to Hamish if she went up top again, she was quite sure that her mother wouldn't force her to do it. Alice put the vile back around her neck and sighed again then she started in surprise as she heard a male voice singing from somewhere close by. **[PLEASE NOTE THAT I CREATED THIS SONG SO IM NOT STEALING IT!]**

"_On a dark cloudless night,_

_When the moon is full and bright_

_Everything will become clear under the full moonlight,_

_I will tell my love to my one and only_

_I will sing my love to keep from being lonely,'_

Alice quietly followed the sound of the voice until she reached the end of the garden, there stood the Mad Hatter with his back towards her his head thrown back as he sang to the moon.

_I will shout my love to the sky so great_

_I will scream my love till my throat aches_

_And then I will whisper my love in her ear_

_Never shall I wait_

_To tell her of my love_

_Never shall I pause_

_In giving her my heart_

_For no-one I know will take better care_

_Then my sweet Alice with the long blonde hair._

At this Alice couldn't help but gasp in surprise, the moment broke and the Hatter whirled around in surprise and dismay as he realized he had and audience the look on his face changed to horror and embarrassment as he realized who his audience was. "Oh." Was all the Hatter could say for the first time in his life not being able to think of a single sentence, he stared at the ground biting his lip trying to think of something, anything that would fix this. Alice took a step towards the Hatter a look of amazement on her face as she realized, _"Tarrent loves me. He __**loves me!**__"_

Alice had to be sure she heard right, " You..you love me?" Tarrent sputtered trying to find the right answer, "Yes, I mean no, I mean ….' Tarrent sighed and gave up trying to hide it as he looked directly at Alice, 'Yes. I love you. I know that you probably don't …" Whatever else he was going to say was lost forever as Alice ran to him and throwing her arms around him promptly kissed him deeply. When they parted for air Tarrent gave a grin, "I guess this means that you love me to?." He said. Alice smiled up at him, "You guessed right."

Tarrent promptly pouted, "Are you going to say it?" He all but begged. Alice smiled lovingly and stepped back then she put both hands on his face and made him look her in the eye, "Tarrent Hightop I love you and I have loved you ever since we met thirteen years ago." Tarrent smiled and leaned down kissing her gently. After they once again parted Tarrent asked Alice to marry him and she answered with another kiss and a very decisive **YES!**

When Alice and Tarrent finally walked back to the party the sun was coming up and only the White Queen was still awake. Alice and Tarrent didn't have to tell the Queen about their new found love their face's told the story and the fact that the Hatter couldn't stop touching Alice's told the whole story. Alice talked to Tarrent and the White Queen and they all figured out a way for Alice to go up top and tell her mother everything, however after Tarrent found out that Alice had been proposed to by someone up top he refused to let her go alone so the Queen made the Hatter a potion that would take up top with Alice. They decided that Alice and Tarrent would stay up top for seven day's just long enough for Alice to get everything she needed from her home and to tell her mother everything before going back down to Underland for their wedding.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

**[HAMISH POINT OF VIEW STARTING JUST BEFORE ALICE RETURNED WITH TARRENT ( just to clarify **_this means thoughts __{ _and this is conversation out-loud**]**

"_How dare Alice leave me alone without answering!"_ Hamish thought to himself as he smiled and nodded at the crowd trying to save face. How could Alice leave him to face the crowd alone without answering his marriage proposal? Especially when she knew that he had a weak stomach and that he couldn't take being out in the sun for too long. Hamish could feel his lower lip protruding out as he pouted. When Alice got back he would make sure to set her down and explain how to act in front of other people, after she said yes to his proposal which of course she would. _"Where in the world could she have gone?"_ Hamish thought to himself as he checked his watch, he was surprised to find it had only been a minute since she had left, it had felt like years. All the sudden the crowd, which up till now had been whispering quietly to each other, gave a loud collective gasp.

This caused Hamish to look up from his watch just in time to see Alice step out from behind some shrubs, _"Hah! She's finally come to her sense's I see!"_ Hamish thought cockily to himself and he turned his full attention to her, fully expecting her to come meekly out and apologizes for leaving him without an answer and to immediately accept his proposal, when Hamish realized she was not alone. _"Wha..? Who or what is that?" _Hamish gasped inwardly in horror as he realized that Alice was holding that that 'persons' hand. The whole party turned their attention to Alice and the strange person that she was holding hands with. Hamish could feel the blood leaving his head. "Who…Alice how did…where did…oh someone catch me!" Hamish gasped out as he fainted dead away.

Needless to say everyone was so surprised by the appearance of the man that Alice was holding hands with that nobody even heard Hamish's request and when he fainted he managed to hit the back of his head on the railing. It was three days before he awoke but when he did and after his mother convinced him that he hadn't just been having pre-wedding nightmares Hamish was furious and grew even more so as his mother told him that Alice was marrying the other man, whose name was apparently Tarrent Hightop, in four days.

"_No one is going to steal Alice away from me!" _Hamish angrily thought to himself. _"But if Alice loves another man we should let her be happy."_ Hamish's good conscious said. _"Ah who cares if she loves another guy? She's ours! She should be ashamed of herself for trying to marry anyone but us!"_ Hamish's prideful conscious arrogantly said. "Hmm. You both have good points but disappear your ruining my thought process." Hamish snottily said out-loud, causing a nearby maid to back away quietly before running for her life.

"Now what should I do to get Alice to marry me instead of this, this *train-rat* or whatever his name is. I should probably scope him out first then decide on a plan of attack…hmm how to get close to him without raising suspicion.. AHAH! I've got it. I'll say that mother made me ask Alice to get married and that I am really happy for her and that I just want to get to know that guy better to make sure that he is good enough for Alice. That should work!" Hamish happily gave a little jig before he ran down the hallway and slid down the stairs railing ready to put his brilliant plan to work.

_**(**__**BIG NOTICE! SINCE THIS IS MAINLY ABOUT HAMISH'S REVENGE (AS STATED IN THE TITLE) MOST OF THESE CHAPTERS WILL BE IN HAMISH'S PROV JUST THOUGHT I WOULD GIVE A HEADS UP! **__**)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

Hamish double checked his reflection in the small hand-made mirror that he always carried with him. **"Perfect as always."** Hamish said with a snotty grin as he praised his looks. **"Were almost to the Kingsley residence Sir."** The coachman hollered to Hamish. Hamish didn't reply but instead gave final look at the mirror before putting the mirror away and getting ready to give the acting performance of his life. As Hamish's carriage pulled up the long dirt road to the Liddell estate, several pot-holes jarred the wagon and tossed Hamish forwards causing him to smash his face into the seat across from him. Several curses flew out of Hamish's mouth before the coachman accidentally hit another pot-hole causing Hamish to bite his tongue, which caused Hamish to howl in pain, a third bump from another pot-hole caused Hamish fly backwards into the seat behind him and slammed the back of his head against the small window causing Hamish to see small Hamish's flying around his head. When Hamish's coach finally pulled up to the front door a very in ruffled in pain and angry Hamish stumbled out one hand clamped over his mouth, mostly to keep the curses he wanted to spew in and slightly because he was in so much pain.

The Kingsley's front door opened and Alice stepped out dressed in a beautiful sapphire blue dress that had a single deep blue flower on it climbing up from the hem and twisting around Alice's waist to sit at the left shoulder. Hamish's mouth dropped open and drool dripped out from his mouth and through his hand which he still had underneath his jaw. Then a male in a bright mismatched color suit with a bright green top hat came out of the house and joined Alice at the top of the steps in front of the door Hamish figured he must be the 'Tarrent' guy that Alice was going to marry. Instantly Hamish snapped his mouth shut which caused him to bite his tongue again and caused him to howl in pain as he danced in place trying to get the pain to stop. **"Sally please go ask cook for some ice and bring a towel for Mr. Ascot please."** Alice said. After Hamish got cleaned up and got some ice on his pour swollen tongue Hamish found that he didn't even have to act as Alice had to leave for a dress fitting and she asked Tarrent to keep Hamish company. Hamish crunched on the ice in his mouth making sure not to bite his tongue then when he was satisfied that the ice pieces were small enough Hamish swallowed the ice and proceeded with his plan.

**"So you're getting married to Alice, you must have known each other for a long time huh?"** Hamish said casually. **"I have known Alice since she was six."** Tarrent said. Hamish about blew his cover by hollering at the obvious lie. This guy had to be at least in his late twenties early thirties and Hamish had never seen him around before, nor had Hamish ever heard of him and Hamish would defiantly have heard of him if Tarrent had ever been around before. Hamish was the center of the gossip community. **"Oh that's a long time. I've only personally known her a couple of years but our dad's use to work together."** Hamish replied. Tarrent just nodded his hands drumming against his leg. _"Well this isn't going to be easy. How am I suppose to break them up if he won't talk?"_ Hamish grumbled to himself mentally. Then a deliciously evil plan came to Hamish's mind, and immediately Hamish set it into motion. **"So what are going to give Alice for a wedding present? And where are you going to take her for your Honeymoon? Oh and you did get the rings right?"** Hamish said innocently. This got Tarrents attention. **"I'm getting the rings back where I'm from but I didn't think about getting her a present, but I didn't think about the Honeymoon."** Tarrent said a look of panic in his eyes.

Hamish inwardly jumped for joy, he had gotten Tarrent hook, line and sinker now to finish putting his plan into action. Hamish opened his mouth and was interrupted by Alice, **"You don't need to get me a present Tarrent and I couldn't think of a better place to Honeymoon then your house."** Tarrent's panicked looked disappeared and he smiled as he got up and went to Alice and gave her a quick kiss on the mouth. **"Thanks love. You always know what to say."** Tarrent said his voice filled with love. Meanwhile Hamish was pouting where he sat in his chair. "_See those two are meant to be together now leave them alone you can always find someone else to marry."_ Said Hamish's good conscious. _"No! You can't give up. Alice is meant to be ours didn't you see how that idiot forgot about the Honey-moon and he didn't even bother to get her a wedding present. He's defiantly NOT the guy for her. We can still take him down, we have three more days that's 72 hours let's just go home and think of a plan."_ Said Hamish's evil conscious. Hamish nodded in agreement with his evil conscious and stood up. **"Well I better be leaving, Congratulations with your wedding and I hope we become the best of friends Tarrent."** Hamish said, crossing his fingers behind his back and wishing Tarrent would drop dead all the while. Alice and Tarrent finally looked at Hamish, **"Thanks for stopping by and everything."** Alice said. Hamish nodded and Tarrent showed Hamish to the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Hamish sat in his bedroom thinking, he hadn't moved an inch since he had come home four hours earlier, mainly because he was trying to think of a plan to keep Alice from marrying that idiot, another factor was that his legs fell asleep and the rest of him followed before a sudden epiphany woke him up with a jolt. "I've got it!" Hamish declared loudly before he stood up. A bad idea seeing as how his legs had been asleep for several hours now so as soon as the feeling started to return Hamish began to dance around hollering, "Oww! Pins and needles! Owwww!"

Finally ten minutes later the feeling was back in his legs and Hamish could focus on his plan once again. "Okay for this plan I will need a bright pink suit, an orange top-hat, two white rabbits, a catch-phrase and some tied together rags." Hamish muttered out-loud as he ticked off what he needed with his fingers. "I had better write this down." He decided before hollering for one of the servants to bring him paper, a pen and a large atlas. After Hamish was given the necessary items he began to draw out his plan using the atlas to back up his paper. "Okay first I'll give him the suit as a 'congratulations on your wedding' gift. Then I'll tell him that I saw a strange man wearing a bright orange top-hat who said for Tarrent to meet him on the outskirts of town close to the forest. Then I'll leave and pay someone to where the hat and stand out in plain view and whenever Tarrent takes the bait I'll pretend to have accidentally let my two rabbits loose and …no scratch that plan!" Hamish muttered the last bit to himself as he laid sprawled out on the floor the atlas creating a hard surface for his paper and ink pot while the soft carpet cushioned his body. Hamish chewed on the feather of his pen as he tried to think of another plan.

**TWO HOURS LATER**

Hamish had twenty-four plans that he had scratched and ripped up in those two hours and he was getting more and more desperate by the minute. Hamish looked at the pieces of his last plan the stuff he had wrote down as his 'weapons of choice' included a drunk monkey, a cross dresser, a bright yellow umbrella, a band of musicians and seaweed. Hamish rolled his eyes at his own stupidity, and began to wonder where his good and bad conscious was. _"We are still here."_ _"Duh where else would we be? We are a part of you Hamish." _Hamish could feel his bad conscious rolling his eyes. But being above all of that Hamish ignored himself…_"Does that make any sense?"_ Hamish wondered to himself before shrugging it off and asking his consciouses for plans. _"Okay you two I need help in figuring out a plan to get Alice all to myself and leave Tarrent in the dust."_

Both of Hamish's consciousnesses were silent for a couple of minutes before all three shouted in excitement as they all came up with a plan…the same plan and boy was it a dozy. Hamish smiled and began to cackle like a maniac a gleam of insanity in his eyes as he began to draw out his plan.  
The unfortunate servant who had come to tell Hamish that it was supper time quickly and quietly backed out of the room before he ran screaming down the hallway, jumped on the banister and slid down it before throwing the door's to the Ascot mansion open and running out of them, never to be seen or heard from again.

**THE NEXT DAY:**

**AT THE BREAKFAST TABLE:**

**IN THE ASCOT MANSION:**

Hamish finished his breakfast before politely asking his parents to excuse him, and after their permission he got up and left the table. His already sad excuse for a face, turned evil as a smile lit up his face his eyes bright with insanity. It was time for the first phase of his plan to start behind him he could hear his parents exchanging polite chit-chat neither one of them guessing what their little boy was about to do.


	5. Chapter 5

**I meant to put this all up in chapter four but I forgot so here it is! Please read the following NOTICE:**

**First I want to say I'm extremely sorry for the long wait. Next I want to thank two of the reviewers for setting me straight about two of the details in this story.**

**When I started writing this story I had no idea what Alice's last name was then I thought I knew it so I used the last name *Liddell* which it is not, it is in fact ~Kingsley~ which I will be using from now on and change in the earlier chapters (thanks to one of your reviews =) Also anther one of you told me the reason the Mad Hatters name is Tarrent and not Terrance. Apparently Tarrent in Scottish Gaelic means 'storm' and I have to admit that does fit him better so I will go through and change his name back .THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED YOUR REVIEWS PUSH ME TO KEEP WRITING. PLEASE CONTINUE TO R & R =).**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Hamish's eyes gave off an eerie glow as he sat at the candle lit table in the old gypsy's tent. "Now do we have an agreement? I'll pay you half now and half after you finish your part of the deal." Hamish said to the old gypsy woman who sat across from him. The old gypsy woman smiled and nodded her rotting teeth and garlic breath nearly knocked Hamish out. Hamish tried to hold down his breakfast, it was a hard fought battle but he finally won."Okay here's what you need to do, I want you trick the guy in the brightly colored clothes into drinking this vile. If there's a girl with him make sure that she doesn't see you. Can you do that?" Hamish asked the old gypsy woman nodded.

"Okay here's the first payment. I'll come back with the second payment when your job is done." With that Hamish left the tent and walked down the road to where he had had his driver wait for him. Hamish climbed into the carriage and told the driver to go the Kingsley residence.

"_I only have less than 48 hours left to stop the wedding so this had all better go according to plan."_ Hamish thought to himself all the while making sure that he was holding on to the handle above his head so he wouldn't bounce around so much this time.

Finally they arrived and Hamish was ready for battle. Hamish had his driver stop at the clear end of the Kingsley driveway so no-one would be able to make out his carriage, then he walked up to the Kingsley's door and knocked loudly before stepping back. After a couple of seconds the butler opened the door, "May I help you Sir?" The Butler asked. "Yes could you ask Mr. Tarrent to come outside for a minute please." Hamish said.

"I'm sorry sir but Mr. Tarrent and Miss. Alice have gone for a walk along the courtyard and are not back yet. Shall I give them a message for you?" The butler said. Hamish shook his head, "No message thanks anyway." Hamish said before he turned around and walked down the steps and down the long driveway to his carriage and climbed in. "Okay old woman you had better do your piece!" Hamish muttered to himself. "Take me home driver!" Hamish hollered to his driver.

**"_Are you sure that you won't regret what you have set into motion?"_ **Hamish's good conscious said before shutting itself away mentally**."Of course not! He deserves what he's going to get and we deserve the girl!" **Hamish's evil conscious said. For once though Hamish hesitated, _"Am I really okay with this plan?"_ Hamish questioned himself. _"I know that I have hurt people before but …to go this far."_ Hamish chewed his bottom lip.

**"Oh come on! Are you really trying to back out of this now?! Well you can't remember. Besides you deserve that girl."**Hamish's evil conscious said. "Her name is Alice, A-L-I-C-E, not that girl and in all honesty I don't love her, I'm just mad that she chose him over me!" Hamish burst out in anger. His evil conscious mentally shut himself away leaving Hamish alone with his thoughts and feelings.

"What have I done?" Hamish cried out. "Driver take me back to…" Hamish's world started to spin and a soft voice seemed to be calling his name. "Mother?" Hamish whispered his throat feeling soar his head dizzy as his world continued to spin into utter blackness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ugg my head." Hamish moaned as he tried to sit up. "Careful you hit your head pretty hard when you fell." His mother's voice said. "What…where am I?" Hamish questioned as he tried to open his eyes. "You're in the gazebo at your and Alice's surprise engagement party." His mother's voice said.

"What? No that's impossible I was just in the carriage…" Hamish's eye's finally opened and the last of his sentence was lost as he found directly in his line of vision Alice holding hands with some guy in strange clothes with many colors. Hamish jumped up, "No! I refuse to go through all of that again!" Hamish hollered as he ran away from Alice and the guy she was with, he pushed through the crowd of people and ran as far away as he could leaving a very stunned and startled crowd of people in his wake.

**NEWS FROM WONDERLAND:**

_**Alice and Tarrent Hightop lived happily ever after down in Wonderland. They had twelve kids (so far), six boys and six girls, all named after Tarrent's dead family members in order to keep their memories alive. The White Queen ruled over Wonderland fairly and honestly and everyone was happy except the Bloody Big Head and Stan who was chained to her. **_

**NEWS FROM ABOVE:**

_**Alice's mother lived to a ripe old age living her life as she pleased, her other daughter divorced her cheating husband and moved in with her mother.**_

_**Hamish's father found another partner and their business bloomed, Hamish's mother became a lot nicer, and Hamish was never heard from again.**_


End file.
